Guardian Days
by THEkingroxas
Summary: Your usual OC story with your usual OC. Inspired by Motokai John and Dr.Shu Hagase. What happens when the transfer gets mixed up in the love... very complicated object- wait HOW MANY GIRLS HAS HE SLEPT WITH?
1. Chapter 1

A boy who seems rather cocky transfers to a new school… again. This has become almost routine-

"Ahh dammit. I have to stop making a monologue for my self."

Yeah that's me alright: The cocky, Half-English-Half-Japanese, idiot. Father left Japan and studied abroad and went to the UK. Mother was at a University when she met father studying some form of art that I don't remember; Father was studying the same thing and they were paired for something-or-other and the rest is history.

I HAD an older brother but I'd rather not talk about him. Eh I'm too lazy to describe my self. Author you take it up.

* * *

POV: Author

Meh, I don't even know why I just wrote that. Geez, OCs are such a pain. He better show me respect or else I will- Oops, I'm supposed to be describing his appearance and stuff.

"Eh, fine. I'm too lazy to describe him in a paragraph so I'll just write down some stuff I made up while writing my other fic."

Name: N/A (Not gonna reveal it yet)

Age: 15

Hair color: Black with white streak (Yes it's real but I haven't revealed how yet. It's not that interesting. Honest!)

Academics: College Graduate

Athletics: Slightly below average

Weight: 120 lbs (about 55 kilos, I think)

Height: 5'6" (Blame America that I'm not good at the metric system!)

Shoe size: 9 (USA)

And that's that.

P.S. the only reason that I didn't put up a whole chapter was because I'm a little low on time and I promised a friend of mine that I would post this by this weekend... And she-who-was-previously-mentioned: YOU HAPPY NOW! IT'S UP!


	2. Let the angst begin!

**TKR: Meh I didn't meet my montly deadline. But, THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD. But, I'm not exactly sure was completely alive either. Please excuse the behavior of the transfer student (it does not reflect my behavior) as he is in THAT stage of life. **

**?: I blame you for my immaturity and tendency to lash out in my thoughts because it's exactly what you want to do!**

**TKR: Don't forget about the other story where I can give you death by suffocation!**

**?: Meh, as long as I get juice I'm good.**

**TKR: And I'm sorry that this chapter is very short. Stuff happened. And, to she who was addressed earlier: IT IS DONE!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC (and even then it's a stretch)**

* * *

A boy walked up to a gravestone in Sakakino cemetery with several wilted flowers placed on it. The boy put a hand on the headstone and bowed his head.

"Hey, it's been a while. Hasn't it?" He laughed

"_I haven't heard from you in a while. You better not forget about me."_ He imagined a voice saying.

"I won't. Honest."

The boy removed his hand from the headstone and stood up. He turned his head to look at the Sakura trees. 'It's been a full ten years. Just last year…'

-1 year ago-

POV: ?

"Hey did you hear? We got a new transfer!" I heard someone say.

"I heard that he's smart enough to replace Hagase-sensei!" I heard another say.

Now how did this idiot learn about my **brief** time in college? It was boring. So I left, it almost took up my entire freaking first year of high school!

"Yo students!" a voice boomed. The classroom was instantly silent.

Hehe, Mr. Hagase. The moment I met the guy I knew we had similar backgrounds. Aged nineteen; just a few years above me. I love the guy.

"I'm pretty sure you've heard from the Kiyoura-san that we are receiving a transfer student. Well…" He trailed off

"Ahhhhhhhh…" I stretched my arms out. Wait… I'm supposed to be doing something right now, aren't I? Fu- Oh wait I just have to walk in.

I slammed the door open, shoved my hands in my pocket, flipped the end of my scarf over my shoulder, and pushed my glasses up my nose. Initiate badass mode.

I walked in to the front of the classroom. I turned to look at the class; they were on the desk row things that were stacked like bleachers. I cringed; the uniforms here are seriously tacky. The guys had blue blazers and pants. Girls either had a black cardigan and a skirt or a sleeveless vest over a white, long-sleeved shirt.

"Yo, I'm Kuro Akatsuki." And to anyone who says Kuro is a girly name: fuck off.

"Yes, welcome Kuro-kun. Now, you'll be sitting next to Nai-kun." Mr. Hagase pointed to a seat next to the wall right under a guy with messy, black hair.

I walked over to my seat next to "Nai-san" and sat down.

He turned to me and smiled, "Hey, what's up? I'm Haiko Nai."

The dude had the generic black hair that you would see on the head of any Japanese student. That's why I love my little, white streak. But, the thing is I don't remember how I got it. I just remember a stinging pain in my neck.

-Class happened-

-Yawn- Class is boring, 'nuff said.

"Hey Akatsuki-san, wanna go get something to eat at Radish?" Nai asked me while we were walking out of school after a boring day of lectures. Radish? A vegetable? Sounds like a hell of a good name for a produce market.

"What?" I replied trying to not mirror my inner thoughts in my speech.

"Radish!" a voice said from behind us. A guy with brown hair came up and slung an arm over Haiko's and my shoulder. "It's a restaurant where some of the girls at our school work part-time. And they wear sexy waitress uniforms!" The boy continued with drool rolling down his chin. Creep.

"Ah! Oh, hey Taisuke!" Haiko said while trying to recover from the shock being snuck up on.

"So, you gonna show the new guy the girls at Radish? Count me in!" Taisuke grinned. I repeat: creep.

"Yeah, if he wants to," Haiko turned to me, "By the way, this here is Taisuke Sawanaga. He is in our class."

"Nice to meet ya'!" Taisuke grinned wider. There is no way that my large brain could fathom the creepiness that this guy is emitting right now.

"Alright, I'll go to 'Turnip' with you guys." I said with a smirk. Who in their right mind would name a restaurant after a vegetable?

* * *

Ugh. Taisuke is such a pervert. Several girls from our class are here in the "waitress" uniforms if you can call them that.

"H-hey g-guys. What can I get you?" A girl from our class stammered. She had a weird ring on one side of her head made of her hair. Her name is Hikari something or other. It sounded like my name though…

"Just a glass of water Kuroda-san." Haiko answered

"Some coffee, thanks." Taisuke answered while staring at the other girls, completely ignoring the fact that Hikari was totally crushing on him. It was quite obvious as she would stare at her feet, not make eye contact with him, stumble with her words, and not to mention the rosy shade of red her face became as she faced him.

"I'll have water as well." I replied while staring at the other waitresses (I'm **NOT** a pervert) to see who else from our class is here… Oh hot DAYUM!

Our class representative, Kiyoura Setsuna, works here. She is really short…. VERY short- but that's beside the point. She is short (I don't know the actual measurements because I'm not a pervert… 4'7"), dark-ish green hair, and stunning red eyes. She has quiet mannerisms and if you look in her eyes you feel a slight chill. How do I know this? I had to meet her a few days ago when I was registering over in the office.

"C-coming right up!" Hikari squeaked and ran off to the kitchen.

Ah Setsuna looks kinda cute in that outfit with her small figure…

"Hey Akatsuki-san. Akatsuki-saaaan!" Haiko waved a hand in front of my face. I ignored him because I'm currently in Kuro-land, where every thing is whiter!*, imagining myself staring at the sky…. What? How'd that happen? I was staring at Setsuna a few seconds ago. Aww man, I need coffee. I let my guard down way too easily and went off to LaLa Land.

"Here you are guys." Hikari placed our drinks in the middle of the table.

"Mine!" I yelled and swiped Taisuke's coffee before he could and spilled some on his outstretched arm.

"Ah! Damn it, what the hell was that about!" Taisuke cursed while retracting his hand.

"Sorry. Tired. I'll pay for it." I yawned deeply, almost spilling **my** coffee, and took a sip. "Jet lag."

"Ah. Where'd ya' fly in from?" Haiko asked, not touching his water.

"Ehh, the states."

"Wow that is a really long plane ride!" Haiko exclaimed.

Tell me about it. First I had to find a seat and ended up next to some bimbo who was trying to pick up men on the plane. Then, said woman kept trying to start a conversation, so I stopped a flight attendant and asked for headphones. Turns out that particular attendant couldn't speak English and she was the only one serving my part of the plane. So, I had to readjust my self to Japanese, not bad huh? But, this gave the woman next to me an excuse to talk to me and she constantly got into my personal space to explain to me the structure of a Japanese sentence. Next, when my headphones came I asked for some coffee, not dangerous at all huh? But, when my coffee came the lady next to me, let's call her Miyako, reached over, grabbed my drink, took a sip from it, "realized" that she had the wrong coffee, and offered it back to me. I was nearly in tears when the plane landed

Freedom, right? Wrong. The airport was packed and guess who I was jammed up against? C'mon, give me a guess… That's right, Miss Miyako was jammed RIGHT behind me with her *ahem* large chest smashed up against my back. After the airport nightmare, I took a train all the way to a station near my apartment… THREE fucking hours of sitting next to (I'm not even going to let you guess!) Miyako. Now, was tired because of the plane ride and I wanted to take a nap. The only open place to rest my head was… her shoulder. God damn it I didn't get any sleep. Ahhh… coffee…

"Yeah, it is." I muttered while sipping my coffee.

"So," Nai-san sipped his water, "I saw you staring at Kiyoura-san. Interested?"

"Huh!.." I glanced down at my coffee, "what makes you say that?"

"Well, it's written all over your face, unless you've got a fever."

I felt a hand touch the back of my neck.

"Gah!" I looked up and was face to face with Setsuna. This must be rigged. I sniff conspiracy.

Setsuna turned around, "He's fine Hikari! Why'd you ask me to check if he was okay?"

Oh, haha Hikari. I'll get you for that.

* * *

Ahh… that was… an interesting experience. Let's hope it never happens again.

Time to take a train home.

I stepped onto my train and spotted only one other person: a girl with long brown hair, a Sakakino girls' uniform, brown eyes, and *ahem* a well-endowed chest. She was panting as if she had to run to make it to the train. She also seemed quite soft-spoken and timid. That is some combo: attractive and timid. I took my seat next to the door, right across from her.

I just stared out the window and tried to ignore her, but she seemed really anxious. What kind of a man would I be if I just left a woman like that? Pfft. Right. Like I would spend my time talking to a girl I didn't know, and with those looks I expect she is taken.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me the time?" she asked

"Uhh…" I glanced at my watch, ah damn. I need to clean my glasses. I pulled out a rag and wiped them clean.

"It's 8:30." She said before I could check my watch. Tch, why'd she ask me if she could have checked her self? But, 8:30 already, that was damn long time I spent at Radish. And for what?

The train stopped and called out a name that I didn't catch because of the music playing in my head, how it got there I have no clue.

"_Kanashimi no mukoe to tadoritsukeru nar-."_

It was really depressing. Wait, where is that girl?

"Hey kid, this your stop?" A guy in a blue uniform asked. "End of the line."

I looked at the stop and I had somehow spaced out until it was my destination. Need coffee.

* * *

I was opening the door to my apartment when someone ran straight into me. Thanks, now I'm sprawled on the floor with a person on me.

"Ahh sorry," The stranger said while getting up, "Need some help" he (I'm pretty darn sure that it's a male.) offered me a hand. I took it and was face to face with a boy who had messy black hair and black eyes… and a Sakakino uniform.

"It's alright." I said while opening the door to my apartment.

"Hey! You're that transfer! I live right next to you!" He laughed. Though, I don't find any part of this funny. Just irritating.

"Yes, well I'll be going now." I stepped in.

"Nice meeting ya'! I'm Makoto Itou."

It certainly was NOT nice meeting you since you ran me over. Ugh, sometimes I wish mom and dad were living with me so I could vent my anger by being a rebellious teenager, but then I wouldn't be able to have as much juice as I want. Meh, thank God that tomorrow is a Sunday.

* * *

**TKR: So... how was it? Think that he's an ass yet?**

**Kuro: That's mean what you made me say!**

**TKR: So? It shows that you will mature over time.**

**Kuro:... lies**

**AN: "Kuro" can also be written and read as "Kuroi" (to my knowledge at least) and I've seen "kuroi" used as a female name. This is just to explain the "F*** off" part for those who were confused.**

***Kuro (to my understanding trasnlates to "black") is a pun since everything is "whiter" in "Kuro-land" so, it's a really bad pun.**


	3. Friday the 13th not so special , special

**TKR: Hooray! It's friday the 13th. Meh, this chapter is short, rushed, and boring. It's filler, what do you expect for a special?**

**Kuro: I expect something better. Especially since it included me.**

**TKR: Well, I should explain the stories that this fic was inspired by. **

**First, Hagase made a story called "Guardian Days". It is about a spy from the future who comes back to the School Days universe to watch over Makoto, Kotonoha, and Sekai. His name is Akai Hagase, he was in the army, he has a special abiliy, and he is a genius. There is some sort of government conspiracy or something or other that he has to protect them from. He comes in under cover as their teacher and gains the affection of Hikari. Did I mention that he's 18? Well that was a big shock to the class. It seems to me that it has been reposted by someone else, or by himself on another account. But, for whatever reason I am glad that it is back up.**

**Second, "School Days: The guardian angel" written by Motokai John. The reason this one was written is quite funny. John got tired of waiting for to update his story way back a while ago. It is about a young man who also is a spy under the unit called the "guardian angels". The only difference is that he is in present time. In order to watch over them, he becomes their teacher. But, instead of a government conspiracy, the plot follows the anime to an extent. Except Haiko Nai, the character somewhat modeled after Akai, falls for Setsuna and she lives with him instead of moving to France (I take it that anyone reading this has watched the anime, yes?). And, in the end he takes the knife for Makoto and gets sent to the hospital. Kotonoha has been saved from becoming a yandere and everything has been settled. He made a sequel called "Second semester gaurdian days" which is Haiko protecting everyone from one of his ex-colleagues. I don't think he ever finished it though...**

**Anyway, you can see that I pulled quite a bit from both stories, while adding my own thing here and there, to create the story you see before you. But, the plot won't be familiar, I promise you. Well, cheers to the two brilliant men that have inspired this! It wouldn't be possible without them! I highly suggest reading them, because they are far superior to my story.**

**I have tossed in some persona elements, just saying... =p**

**PS(kinda): KaiserDude is the one who originally made special chapters for Friday the 13th. Also he made the only Persona and School Days crossover. Check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my (somewhat well behaved) OC**

* * *

Uhhh. What am I going to do for a day off? Get familiar with the area? Later. Clean up the apartment? Later.

"I'm thirsty." I muttered half awake and dragging my feet as I stepped into the kitchen.

I popped open the door and grabbed some milk. I went grocery shopping after I got rested from the plane incident. But, my apartment is a mess now. Returning back to my previous thought, what will I do for today? There wasn't any homework assigned.

-crunch-

I took my first bite of cereal. It's crunchy. Just gotta down some more.

I think I'll go take a nap.

* * *

-?-

"_Wake up, kid. There's some serious crap going down here." _A voice said in my head.

I sat up in a bed, but instead of my lonely apartment I was in a dorm room. There was a sink with a mirror above it so I dashed over to it and stared at myself in the mirror. It was me but…

**Older.**

My hair had grown longer. I was taller, the look in my eyes was… softer, and I was wearing a uniform for a different school.

"Gekkoukan High School."

"_C'mon! Outside!" the voice urged_

Before heading outside I checked a calendar on the back of the door that lead outside.

MAY 12, 2010

I'm in the right year, but the wrong month and day.

"_Check your watch. It's almost time."_

I rolled up my sleeve to check my watch.

11:59:35 P.M.

It's almost midnight… Oh no.

3..2...1

Everything became dark and what I could see was shaded with green. I stepped out of the room and found my self in a hallway. There were two sets of stairs at what seemed to be the beginning of the hallway since I seemed to be at the end. I walked quickly to the stairs that lead down.

I ended up in a lounge of sorts. There were two couches, a single chair, a TV, and a counter.

"_Let's go outside. There's someone waiting for you."_

I walked out of the building and onto a familiar looking street.

"I've been here once before." I said. But, I don't remember where this place is.

Wait…

"Tatsumi… Port… Island…"

I felt a sudden breeze blow by, brushing the loose strands of hair in my face. Several black feathers floated down from seemingly nowhere.

"Good evening." A male voice said behind me.

I turned around and was face to face with a boy who looked eerily like me, except his hair was a dark blue and he didn't have glasses.

"This time and place only exists for me. And for her." He pointed behind me

I turned around and saw a girl with blazing red hair and red eyes.

"We're here just to meet you, you'll understand later." She said

"You'll have an important role. And this," The boy pulled out an evoker, "is your script." S.E.E.S. was engraved on the side. He looked into my eyes. "Lighten up. You're going to want to enjoy this time as much as possible." He faded into a mist.

"You should consider your self lucky. You got more time than us." The girl said before fading like the boy.

* * *

-Present-

I woke up in a cold sweat. The silver pistol that I always have with me, an evoker, a pistol shaped object that summons a reflection of your soul called a persona. Just point it to your head and pull the trigger. Though, I haven't had the guts to do it yet. It's too realistic.

-ding dong-

There's someone at the door, better get it. I walked out into the living room and up to the front door.

-ding dong-

"Yeah yeah, I heard ya!" I snapped while opening the door.

On the other side of the door was… what's his name? Itou something. Aha! Makoto Itou.

"Morning Itou-san." I said somewhat quietly since I just snapped at him.

"Morning? It's already one!" he exclaimed, "Well, get dressed! I'm here to show you around town."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, "I didn't ask you to do that."

"It's alright! I didn't have anything planned anyway." He smiled and scratched the back of his head

I see. So you're bored too. I guess I'll humor you for today. That guy in my dream told me to lighten up so I will.

"Okay." I nodded, "just let me get dressed."

* * *

After I got dressed, we walked out of the apartment building, then we started walking down something like the main street of the area. Makoto pointed out random things as we passed by.

"Over there is Mister Ushida. He can fix bikes." Or something random like that.

After a few minutes we passed by a bunch of Western looking houses. I kinda' miss the houses from the states. I guess that I've just grown to that kind of house. I did live there for like, five years.

We passed by a cemetery.

"Over there is-"

"I know." Shiro-nii's headstone is there. They never found his body.

I lowered my head and we walked a bit more in silence.

* * *

I'm having a bad day. It's boring and now I remember why I transferred here: To be close to my brother.

"So, have anyone to hang out with a lunch?" Makoto asked.

"No. I prefer to be left lone." I replied

More walking in silence.

"Oh!" Makoto jumped, "we can go get some ice cream!"

Do I look like a child? But, I guess I'll be nice and accept.

"Sure."

We ran down the main street and into what I would guess to be the shopping district. Makoto ran too far ahead of me and I lost sight of him as he ran into he crowd of people.

"Dammit!" I cursed while panting. I was never good at keeping pace.

I stopped in front of an alley. It was dark, not exactly the place you want to meet someone. Ever.

"AH!" I heard a female voice yell from in the alley. Now, do I take action and go see what the problem is? Or, do I pretend I never heard it and move along?

...

The answer is always take action. No matter how lazy you are.

I ran into the alley and went all the way back to a dead end. Two guys holding knives had a girl in a corner. They were slowly getting closer.

Now, what would be the proper course of action?

Run out of the alley and pretend you saw nothing

Try to trip the guys and disarm them

Wing it

I don't know why I thought of my options like that, but I think I'll wing it.

I stepped forward and put my hand in my jacket. I wrapped my hand around the handle of my evoker.

"Step back from the girl." I said in the harshest voice I could find. Not too menacing.

The guys turned around an sneered.

"What are you going to do about it?" the one on the left said.

"Yeah! You ain't got nothing, and we got these!" the other swung his knife.

"Knives? Really? How boring." I hope this works.

I whipped out my evoker and pointed at one of them.

"Drop the knives. NOW! I'm not fucking around!" I yelled

The guys lost their attitudes and dropped the knives.

"Alright! Careful where you point that!"

They both slowly walked out of the ally with their hands up.

The girl walked up to me and thanked me.

"Thank you... Hey, you're that transfer student!"

Huh? I looked at her. It was Hikari.

"Yeah." I just nodded trying my best to hurry up and get out of this alley.

"So, what are you doing with that gun?" she asked.

I had hoped she didn't notice that.

* * *

**The next chapter will be a continuation of this, and will be better constructed. **

**This chapter was mostly made for Friday the 13th and explaining my fic. **

**Laters!**


	4. And the plot slowly unfolds!

**TKR: Alright! I got an update after taking the summer off!**

**Kuro: Are you sure you just weren't goofing off?**

**TKR: ehh... well...**

**Kuro: never mind, author, you have something to say, right?**

**TKR: yeah!**

**Well, it seems to me that the School Days authors have formed a some what tightly knit group. It hasn't been seen in the past generation of authors (believe me, I know what's been going on for a while) and, it makes me proud to take small part in it. I have claimed School Days as my "home" on fanfiction, because of all the wonderful authors here. Any ways, this group seemed to start with Sasami1996 and Kazuya Sensui, when they both featured the other's OC's in their stories. Then, everyone started getting involved and it seemed like authors began to know one another. First to join in was mike11208, then Abyss the Hedgehog. All of these authors have amazing stories and it saddened me to learn that Sasami1996 discontinued her story, but we must move on and write!**

**TKR: I may just be rambling and the authors of School Days may not be a tightly knit group, but I would like to see it that way. **

**Kuro: Wow, I just watched you write that with tears in your eyes. Worst. Waste. Of. Time. Ever. But, it was hilarious to watch you cry.**

**TKR: Shut up! I'm just feeling a litte sentimental, because I looked back to see KaiserDude, MotokaiJohn(now going by pen name "Aidoka"), and Dr. Shu Hagase's fanfics and how long ago they were written.**

**Kuro: That made NO sense at all**

**TKR: So help me boy, I will-**

**Kuro: BOY? HA! I'm older than you in real life.**

**TKR: I think we've bickered long enough **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC**

* * *

Hikari looked at me for an answer.

"Well? What're you doing with a gu- mmphh!"

I quickly placed my hand over her mouth to prevent her from saying the "G" word.

"Look, I know this looks really bad right now, but- Damn it! Don't lick my hand!"

Hikari slapped my hand away and pouted, "Just answer me! What are you doing with… 'that'?" she motioned towards m evoker, "And, can you PLEASE put that thing away?"

I holstered the would-be-weapon and explained to Hikari what it was… sort of.

"I keep it on me just in case I get cornered like you did." That's the best I could come up with? It sounds plausible, but REALLY? That's weak.

"Really? That's the best you could do?" Hikari raised an eyebrow.

I sighed, "Yeah, please keep this to your self." Lest Taisuke find out about that little crush you have on him. Dear God, I'm not really going to resort to blackmail, am I?

"Fine, but you owe me." She replied with a smirk.

"Why you little-"

"Kuro-san!" someone yelled from the busy street. Hikari and I both turned and said, "Yes?"

Makoto was the owner of he voice, and he was… grinning?

"What're you guys doing there?" he asked

What's so funny? It's just me and Hikari I this alley… this… dark… lonely… alley. Yeah. Didn't see that coming.

"Shut up Makoto, don't talk," I walked over to him and pushed him out of the alley, "oh, and Hikari you can come too, but you also can't talk." I said quickly, slurring my words together.

"Nah, I have some errands to run." She said before walking in the opposite direction.

"There is nothing between us if you were thinking something along those lines."

"Alright, but can you stop pushing me?" Makoto pointed to his shoes, "You're wearing out the soles."

"Yeah." I let go of him and he fell back.

Great times were had as I attempted to help him up, but got knocked over by the many passer by in the busy street.

* * *

-Shirayuki Ice Cream shop-

I ordered the manliest thing of ice cream ever in the history of manly ice creams: a strawberry sundae. Not just any other ice cream sundae, NO! I have created a true marvel to manliness: two scoops of vanilla, a single scoop of strawberry on top, caramel topping it all, and peanuts… that's enough of my BS-ing. It was basically a sugar volcano.

"Wow, Kuro-san, I didn't think you had such childish taste just by looking at you." Makoto said with his plain vanilla scoop.

"I do not have childish tastes! I simply want what a child would want." And, I'm going through juice withdrawal. This is a substitute for my lack of sugar.

Makoto just nodded and licked his ice cream mindlessly while staring behind me.

I turned around and see the girl from the train with a younger girl who looks a lot like her. Soo…

"You like her, don't you?" I asked after shoving half of the strawberry scoop into my mouth.

Makoto jumped at me saying that, "Uh, no! I, uh, was just…" he couldn't find any escape.

"Why don't I help you get with her?" I swear it's the sugar talking. I would never help anyone out romantically- ohh! So sweet! I got part vanilla and strawberry!

"Really? I mean, we've never talked, we're in different classes, and she's really shy."

Ahh… the beauty of a generic excuse. So easy to manipulate. Mmm… vanilla and caramel.

"Alright! Starting tomorrow, Operation Get Makoto a Girlfriend is a go!" This sugar is really getting to me. Maybe I should let this side take over, being a smart ass all the time is boring, and all I need to do is drink at least five cans of juice each day. Perfect… hope I don't crash…

"Hey! Don't announce it so loudly! She's just over there." Makoto said in a hushed tone.

My, my, Makoto, so easily embarrassed, you are. In order to tell a girl you like her and **mean** it, you'll have to be fearless and… eat… more ice cream.

"We have much to do, Makoto."

We finished our ice cream and continued my tour of the town. What really interested me, though, was the empty lot in the middle of a plaza. It seemed lonely and sad.

"Around Christmas time there's a big tre in that space. Some couples meet at the tree." Makoto explained as we passed it.

Fun. And, something I must think of if Operation: "Get Makoto a Girlfriend" has to extend as far as December. But, it would be nice to meet Kiyoura-san and go shopping for Christ- No.

* * *

"And that concludes our tour, any questions ladies and gentlemen?"

My, it's late, "Yeah, any place to eat nearby? I'm starving, I could eat a-"

"Radish." Makoto said.

"No, I think I could eat more than a radish-"

"I mean the restaurant, Radish." Makoto pointed out that we were right in front of the oddly named restaurant. Do I wanna go back in there so Hikari can mess with me some more? Yeah, I'm freaking hungry.

Against my better judgment, which lies with the me that isn't on a sugar-high, we went in and ordered food.

"We'll have your order soon." The waitress said.

I don't see any of our classmates here, what a relief. Though, that does make sense, since it is the weekend. But, don't some students work day shifts on the weekend? Ah, my head hurts; I'm starting to crash from all that sugar.

"Ah, man, I didn't think this town was so big."

This idle chatter is boring me.

* * *

"I'm home" I announced after I stopped through the door. I didn't expect a reply. I'm by my self. Because I want to be. After my brother passed away, my parents saw me as the broken, mourning child. So, they gave me whatever I wanted. They moved around a lot and I eventually got tired of that, so I asked for a place of my own.

"Welcome home, how was your day?" I imagined my mother saying. My mother seemed rather down when I asked to "break away" in a manner of speaking. Hell, I'm a bit down right now. I'm all alone. My parents have each other. But, I'm alone.

'_You aren't alone.' _A part of me said_, 'You're making friends right now. When you're with them you aren't alone._'

'And, why am I making friends? I'll move away after a year and they'll never see me again.'

'_But, those friendships will last forever. You will never really be alone.'_

'That's the best you could come up with?'

'_Hey kid, I'm just tryin' to help ya' up.'_

At that moment, I realized the voice in my head wasn't mine.

"I need some sleep." I muttered as I crawled into my bed. I must be going bat wing insane, I'm talking to my self.

This morning I woke up pretty damn late.

"Seven twenty! The train leaves in ten minutes!"

I dressed in record time and dashed out of the apartment with a piece of buttered toast clenched between my teeth.

'I can't believe I over slept! And I went to sleep so early! Did I have a sugar crash in my sleep?' I thought as I rocketed through the crowd to get to the train station.

I reached the train station with two minutes on the clock. I ran through the ticket check and dashed across the platform. The doors closed as soon as I stepped on the train. Makoto was laughing at my "athletic display".

"Good job. I tried knocking on your door earlier, but you never answered."

"Right." I leaned against the door. Probably not the best idea since there was one more stop before we reach the academy.

"The next stop is when she comes on."

I felt the doors begin to open and stood to the side to let the people in. In the large crowd of people I couldn't see the girl Makoto was after.

"You sure this is her stop? I don't-

"Wait! Please hold the door open!" Speak of the devil, she was running across the platform, probably a lot faster than I was, as the doors were slowly closing. I put my arm in the way of the doors. "Ah! Thank you!" she bowed in gratitude and took a seat across from Makoto. Makoto slowly took out his phone and took a picture of the girl.

Ah, yes. I have heard of that rumor. The rumor is that if you take a picture of someone, set that picture as your cell phone wall paper, and have no one find out for two weeks. Then, you and the person in the picture will fall in love. Or some other stuff like that. I personally think it's a load of crap, but I guess high school students will be high school students. And, anyway, it won't work, Makoto. I saw you.

"Hey there, what are ya' reading?" I asked the girl after taking a seat next to her. I should try and get to know her. Plus, I want to mess with Makoto.

"It's a uh, romance novel." She replied timidly

"Really? You don't seem like the kind of person to read that kind of thing."

She didn't reply that time. Well, at least I got her attention. And, Makoto's glancing over here every few seconds. Boy, do I want to mess with him.

"By the way, my name's Akatsuki Kuro. What's your's?"

"My name is Katsura Kotonoha."

Well, that was easy. Didn't expect to get her name so quickly. But, she seems really tense.

"Look, I'm not trying to hit on you or anything. You just seem like you don't have many friends." I hope this lie works. It would suck if she got angry.

"Ah, well. Umm, thank you." Damn, that actually worked?

"Any way, I'm in class 1-3."

She looked surprised, "Really? You look like a second year!"

I laughed, "Well, if you want to listen, I can tell you while we walk to school."

She nodded, "Sure."

So, as we walked to Sakakino Acadamy from the train station, I explained to her how I went to college for a year.

"Really? That's amazing!"

Then I told her how I got bored of it and decided to go back to high school, but I had to take my first year over again.

"It must be boring here." She said when I told her about college.

"It's alright; I'm going to take a placement exam over the summer, so I can jump to senior year."

"Ah, well good luck," she smiled and added, "Senpai."

I flinched, "You don't have to call me senpai, we're in the same year."

"But, it sounds right, since you're older."

"It don't sound right to me." I muttered.

When we came to the class rooms, I waved good-bye to Katsura-san. Oh boy, time for class.

-class happened-

"Oh man, I almost fell asleep there." I said as lunch started.

"Chin up, Akatsuki-san." Haiko said while walking out of the classroom.

Right.

When I left the classroom, Makoto was waiting for me.

"Ah, hey Makoto, I gotta talk to you for a moment."

"Well, first off, I saw you talking to that girl-"

"Her name is Katsura Kotonoha."

"Any way, care to explain why you were talking to her?"

Geez, Makoto. Being so territorial when she's not even yours yet?

"Sure"

I explained to him how I tried to get close to her to set up a date with him. It's a trick that shouldn't work in theory, but life never turns out like it should in theory.

Then, Makoto thanked me and mentioned that he had someone else helping him out. He told me that he took a picture of Katsura-san on the train and the girl sitting next to him found out. The girl then teased him and offered to help him get together with Kotonoha.

"That's awfully nice of her." I don't buy it. A girl doesn't help a guy get with another girl out of the goodness of her heart. She usually likes the guy she's helping out. This could work out with very few wrinkles or it could all go straight to hell. With the second outcome being the most likely.

"She said I'd have to pay her back somehow." With _what_, exactly, is what I'm afraid of.

"Alright. So, What's this girl's name?"

"Saionji Sekai."

* * *

**TKR: Meh, this chapter seemed a bit slow**

**Kuro: I think it's a hell of an upgrade from last chapter.**

**TKR: I don't think so.**

**Kuro: Well, I don't see why you ended it on that girl's name. It doesn't exactly leave me hungering for me.**

**TKR: Well, I had to end it some how**

**Kuro: And, WHY does Katsura-san call me "Senpai"? It makes me feel like a pervert.**

**TKR: Well, that will be used in the story later.**

**TKR: The intenton of the pairings with my OC were supposed to be with Setsuna, but during my time off, I have changed it to something more... interesting.**

**Signing out!**


End file.
